Zwarte rozen
by Sly Machin
Summary: La primera vez que la vio, fue cuando tenía siete años casi recién cumplidos. Un día antes de que su madre muriera. Y la última vez que la vio, no estaba sola. La acompañaba la sonrisa del chico, y una rosa blanca. La última vez que Lucy respiró, fue cuando el rey del Hades, quiso reclamar a su reina. —Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy— sonrió ligeramente.


**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail no me pertenece. ¡Yo solo quiero vivir la vida locaaaa! ... en Fanfiction xD**

 **Nota: Gracias a Lola y a Joey por inspirarme a subirlo. De verdad, gracias beibis...**

 **Advertencias: muertes porque YOLO. AU, referencia a slash (porque es imposible no hacerlo cuando parecen Rogue y Mard)... Mard Geer sigue siendo un hijo de puta, aunque un poco más que Rogue... Mard es mala influencia, pero todos lo amamos por lo mismo, yo lo sé.**

* * *

 **Zwarte rozen**

* * *

La primera vez que la vio, fue cuando tenía siete años casi recién cumplidos. Un día antes de que su madre muriera.

La segunda fue cuando tenía nueve. El perro de la señorita Mika -como ella le decía-, su vecina, murió.

Cuando tenía diez años, su padre le compró un gordinflón hamster chino, al que llamó Gordon. Tres meses más tarde, se despertó el frío sábado. Entonces se levantó y fue como siempre, a saludar a Gordon y darle algo de comida.

El viernes soleado había visto una rosa, también.

A la edad de doce años, Lucy descubrió lo que significaban aquellas rosas, cuando la señorita Mika se fue, dejando a Gray y Silver, hijo y esposo respectivamente, solos. Su amigo, el hijo de los Fullbuster, fue el primero que supo de las rosas. Lucy se lo contó cuando ella tenía dieciséis, y él diecisiete; además de que fue cuando Silver también los dejó.

La rosa de Silver Fullbuster, fue la número quince.

Eso si, Lucy agradeció de todo corazón, que cuando ella se lo dijo a Gray, no la tomó por loca. Es más, la apoyó.

Sin embargo, luego de Silver las muertes comenzaron a ser frecuentes. Parecía como si la muerte de Silver Fullbuster hubiera marcado una frecuencia.

Tres semanas luego de lo sucedido con el padre de Gray, a Lucy un chico de su clase la invitó a salir. Su nombre era Sting Eucliffe, era alto, de ojos azules...

Y ella aceptó.

Y bueno, aquel chico fue atropellado en su cita. Algo no muy agradable, si os lo preguntáis.

Desde entonces Gray le dijo a Lucy que comenzaría a vivir con ella. No fuera a ser que le sucediera algo a ella.

A ellos dos se les agregó Rogue Cheney (el mejor amigo de Sting, además...), Natsu Dragneel (amigo de él y Lucy) y Gajeel Redfox (a quien le agradaba mucho la coneja...). Además de sus amigas Lisanna, Levy y Erza. Y el primo de Lucy, Jellal.

La verdad es que no cambió mucho con eso. Por lo menos con lo de las rosas.

El primero en vigilar (o cuidar, como lo llamaban ellos) a Lucy, fue Gajeel.

Lucy ese día decidió ir al cementerio, para ver a su padre y su madre.

Gajeel no solo fue el primero en tener que cuidarla. Sino que también fue el de la primera rosa desde que comenzaron a vivir en una sola casa, todos.

Luego de que Levy fuera la siguiente, y la siguieran Erza y Jellal. Lucy notó un nuevo patrón.

El que se acercaba demasiado a ella, moría. Lo cual, era muy tenebroso, siendo que sería su culpa, aunque nadie la quisiera culpar.

Antes era por una rosa, una muerte.

Ahora era: por una muerte, una rosa.

Cuando Natsu y Lisanna fueran los que tenían una rosa, Lucy comenzó a desesperar. Sorprendiéndose de no haber comenzado a hacerlo antes. Sentía miedo, porque sabía lo que sucedería, por lo que no dejaba que ni Gray ni Rogue se le acercaran.

Ella se comenzó a odiar cuando quedaban tan solo los tres.

Pero lo último que consiguió de su mejor amigo, de una de las personas a las que más quería, fue un beso. Porque a momento de que Gray se separara de ella, cayó una rosa negra entre los dos.

Lucy no recuerda haber gritado y llorado tanto como esa vez. Y cuando Rogue llegó del bazar, lo primero que vio fue a Lucy recostada junto a Gray en el suelo, quien tenía cerca una rosa. Ella lloraba al tiempo que acariciaba el cabello azulino de Gray, y mientras canturreaba una canción que Rogue no conocía, y que tampoco le interesaba demasiado conocer.

Y ahí estaban ahora. Habían pasado dos días, y era una noche especial.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy— murmuró ella.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, junto a Rogue, mientras apoyaba su espalda en el sofá.

—¿Dónde están las rosas ahora? Si querían arruinar mi vida, no eran por completo necesarias las de los demás.

Todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas, y lo único que les permitía ver al otro, eran las velas del pastel de Lucy.

—Dime Rogue, ¿por qué estás aquí?— susurró —Si sigues aquí te sucederá lo mismo que a los demás, ¿no crees?

—Ciertamente, Lucy.

—¿Cómo puedes mantener la calma?— rió irónica.

—No lo sé, Lucy.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?

Luego de que dijera eso, fue que Rogue supo que Lucy estaba llorando casi silenciosamente.

 _Es hora..._ pensó.

Entonces Rogue se giró, mirando hacia Lucy.

Ésta detuvo ligeramente su llanto, su curiosidad podía más. Rogue extendió su mano frente a Lucy, como si estuviera tomando algo. Y fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba tomando algo, que lo entendió todo.

Entendió por qué Rogue ahí, por qué aún estaba vivo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Lucy— sonrió ligeramente.

Y frente a ella, lo último que vio, fue la sonrisa del chico, y dos rosas que le extendía.

Una negra, y una blanca.

Entonces Lucy se desvaneció, y Rogue decidió que su trabajo ya había terminado. Decidió volver a donde pertenecían él y Lucy, de una buena vez. Ahora Mard Geer estaría feliz y satisfecho, ¿no?

Sobre todo, porque no le había arruinado los planes, ocurriéndosele alejarlo aún más de su reina.

Aunque Rogue hubiera querido hacerlo, en realidad.


End file.
